The usual standard for apparatus support structures for container handling machines, such as bottle filling machines, is a plate body, in which at least the entry and exit stars, optionally also transfer stars, and optionally other container handling components are mounted in predetermined positions. Such conventional apparatus support plate bodies are difficult to clean and unsatisfactory from a microbiological point of view. Moreover, the given star configuration is rigidly established and not variable.
From EP 1 316 520 A, an apparatus support structure is known which is a construction variant based on a duct carrier, which is in the shape of a section of an arc of a circle and stands on the floor with feet; it forms not only the support structure for the stars, it also presents rigidly integrated position locations for additional container handling components. Seat-shaped support housings are welded to established positions in the duct carrier for the stars. At the ends of the duct carrier, additional attachment possibilities are provided. The duct carrier is open downwards at least in some areas and it is therefore more advantageous than the known apparatus support structure with a plate carrier in terms of cleaning and microbiological conditions. The duct carrier fits different container handling machines.
The number and type of the stars and container handling components can differ from case to case.